Consumer transactions require a customer to select a product from a store shelf or website, and then to check the out at a checkout counter or webpage. Product information is selected from a webpage catalog or entered into a point-of-sale terminal, or the information is entered automatically by scanning an item barcode with an integrated barcode scanner at the point-of-sale terminal. The customer is usually provided with a number of payment options, such as cash, check, credit card or debit card. Once payment is made and approved, the point-of-sale terminal memorializes the transaction in the merchant's computer system, and a receipt is generated indicating the satisfactory consummation of the transaction.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.